The Fall of Silviron and Auriel
by The Dust Sage
Summary: This is the story of Silviron the Gray-Tower and his army of two thousand Gray-Thorn warriors and Auriel the Gilded-Spire and his army of one thousand Gilt-Horn warriors and their confrontation with Webspinner in the ancient days of Remnant ere the kingdoms were formed.


On the fields of Wrym's-head, the North-Eastern spur of Boreas (now known as Mistral) Silviron and Auriel marched their silver and gold multitudes to meet Webspinner in a dale to parley; for Webspinner had done much evil in Remnant through conspiracy, lies and deceit; and much justice would be done upon him for the trespass on the free peoples of Remnant. According to the codes of old, a parley would be set to negotiate terms on means of payment for any wrong doings. During these truce talks any Man, Woman or Beast-folk (an archaic term for Faunus) involved must stay their weapons and army in order to maintain an honorable parley. Silviron and Auriel intended to have a peaceful parley; however, they knew well how cunning Webspinner was, so they brought their finest warriors to assure a peaceful parley.

Before their armies reached the dale Silviron and Auriel commanded them to stop and set up camp and fires for the night. They had their armies settle behind a vast hill; from which Gray-Thorn and Gilt-Horn sentinels could keep watch over the place of meeting and for any onset of Grimm. The sentinels were that of Beast-folk and could see in the night.

The air was bitter cold for the first days of autumn were beginning and the chilled Northern winds were blowing from the sea over the mountains. Remnant's cloven moon shone brightly on the mountains casting deep shadows on the dale.

The camp was set in a circular pattern; in the center of the camp there the commander's tent was pitched and about it fires were set. The tent was large and round with a dome top; within it, there were two halves, one for Auriel and his two sons Froliel and Ariel, the other half was for Silviron and his two sons Hallion, Fallion, and Froki his daughter.

Auriel and his sons were clad in articulated plate armor that shone gold; for their weapons they wielded spears and bucklers. Their eyes were that of bronze and their hair like a waterfall of gold. Silviron and his children were clad in silvery hauberks of fish's mail; they wielded great swords as tall as they were. Save for his daughter Froki who wielded a mace and a round shield. They stood tall and their eyes were as steel and their much-braided hair was of ash.

Their armies were constructing engines in the night; engineers were preparing the ballistae with darts the heads of which were Dust tipped. The archers too were making their preparations, waxing their strings and filling their quivers with Dust headed arrows. As for the swordsmen, macemen, spearmen, and pikemen they anointing their weapons and armor with rags that were dipped in Dust imbued oil; the Dust Sages (an old term for those who use raw Dust as their sole weapon) the most fell warriors of the armies, they were tightening the buckles on their pouches holding their Dust crystals under their Dust-Woven robes and fastening Dust crystals onto their staves, though they ranked only a dozen, a dozen was well worth a company of warriors of either army.

Indeed great was their arsenal and numbers, the men had courage and hope; truly believing that they would emerge the victors when they confront Webspinner in the dale. If Webspinner does accept the terms and is punished for his crimes against the free peoples of Remnant it would an ideal victory, but if he does not accept them, then the armies would unleash their onset; Nature's Wrath (Dust) would pour over him and he would be no more. They believed in the resolve of their leaders and had faith in the strength of their weapons and Dust. Victory would be at hand no matter what choice Webspinner made.

Yet, though great was the hope of the Gray-thorns and Gilt-horns and terrible and war-like were their songs of Webspinner's coming demise. In the Commander's tent, however, there was a debate between Auriel and Silviron.

"There is no final hope against Webspinner, Silviron. He as ruined many a multitude before, and of greater number," Auriel said in a grim voice. "He could have an army hidden in these mountains or worse he could have set traitors in our midst." Auriel's words were cold, unsettling the spirits of his sons who were standing silently behind him with their faces downcast. The tent seemed to have grown dark as though a black hand was outstretched over it. Silviron and his children, however, were not so moved by his words of faithless counsel. Froki, Silviron's daughter stepped forward ready to refute Auriel, but Silviron cast his hand in front of her, gesturing her to step back.

"No Froki," he said calmly. "I will settle this matter." Stepping forward to face Auriel he straightened his back and grasped the hilt of his sword with his left hand in a kingly posture. At length, he spoke and he spoke cunningly yet soothingly.

"You must have some measure of hope to have gathered your army to come all this way? To be wholly consumed by forlorn mindedness you would not have agreed to march with me. The fears that grip you have gripped me also, but I cast them aside for the sake hope. For hope is stronger than many-fold shields."

"Stronger than many fold-shields, but not stronger than the devices of Webspinner," Auriel replied coldly, out of turn for Silviron had not finished. "Talking of hope is all well and good, but you have yet to address on what I have stated. Webspinner is crafty and many are his devices that he has set against us and will set again, like a hunter setting a trap on an all-too-well-trodden path. What have you to say on this?"

Silviron took a deep breath to ready himself for one of his fears had been realized: Auriel was slipping into sorrowful defeatism ere the parley was begun. One of the many ways Webspinner can break entire armies, doubt.

"I will forgive you for speaking out of turn my dear friend," he said smiling waving is right hand in front of him as though he were washing away a blemish. "Now as for your concerns, I have already thought of an ambush, that is why I have sent scouts into the mountains, Beast-folk scouts no less, their sight in the dark is far more keen than that of any man. As for traitors, our Clans have had a strong bond for many generations it is unlikely that any of them are traitors. For what would they gain from fighting for Webspinner? Lastly, my friend, do you not notice that you are trying to counsel me on Webspinner's 'devices' when you are under one of them, his device of doubt?" Auriel stood there with eyes wide open filled with shock as though he just saw a ghastly apparition. He had come to realize that he was indeed under the spell of doubt. So much as the mention of Webspinner could do this to a man who has already begun to fail in faith; leave him in fear and hopelessness before he can even draw his sword. Auriel fell to his knees.

"Forgive me, my dear, friend I was wrong to despair. I spoke with wisdom, but as you have made abundantly clear my words of counsel were muddied by fear. Thank you Silviron friend of friends." He stood up smiling his eyes flickered with a new, much-needed hope.

"Thank the cloven moon above!" Ariel shouted. "I thought father would never wake up from his dark dream," Froliel added. Auriel's sons stood taller and straighter as though they have been relieved of a great burden.

"All is forgiven," said Silviron embracing Auriel. "You did no wrong by despairing and the concerns you had were issued in their rightful place, just not issued in the right spirit."

Suddenly and with much respite Silviron's son Hallion said. "Breathe the free air again Auriel dark has been your aura of late, I could feel it, but no more. My father has cured you!"

The tent grew in light as though the dark hand upon it had lost its grip. Everyone took a breath of relief for the confrontation was short lived and was resolved quickly.

"My son speaks true," said Silviron. "I think it would be best to get some rest, we will be meeting Webspinner in the dale at midday." Suddenly two scouts walked into the tent, both were Beast-folk, one Gilt-Horn, and one Gray-Thorn.

"Auriel Gilded-Spire," said the Gilt-Horn scout, bowing respectfully.

"Silviron Gray-Tower," followed the Gray-Thorn scout.

"What is your report?" asked Auriel.

"No sign of any army that is to be seen and the Demons are few and far between," answered the Gilt-Thorn scout.

"We spotted a few Great Carrion Birds (an archaic term for Nevermore) circling the mountains; if any Demons attack at all either tonight or tomorrow they will be easily swept aside," the Gray-Thorn scout added with a fell voice.

"Very good you are dismissed," Auriel commanded with a dismissive wave of his hand. The Gilt-Horn scout gave a bow before leaving the tent.

"You too are dismissed," said Silviron to the Gray-Thorn scout who too gave a bow before leaving.

"Well that has lightened my spirits, at least in part," said Auriel with a sigh of relief. "But if our engagement with Webspinner goes dark more Grimm are sure to come. They always do."

"It matters little," said Silviron. "I do not think enough Grimm could possibly be summoned by the sound of conflict to overwhelm us, that is why I brought the engines of war, cunningly made by my engineers, no Grimm shall overcome us. Now, let us all rest for tomorrow in the dale, we will set the fate of Remnant whether it be for good or ill."

They all took off their armor and slept soundly in their bed rolls. The night air was cold yet refreshing. Campfires were being put out throughout the camp save for a few watch fires. Sentinels walked their patrols with a slow, methodical pace and those within the camp slept as soundly as their leaders.

The sun shone brightly over the mountain tops in the following morning. The wind from the south brought a fair yet chilling breeze. The troops woke early and were hard put to dissembling the camp, and making sure that the watch fires, now smoldering ashes were put out. Auriel and Silviron were speaking to their captains making certain that preparations were made and all that was unnecessary was left behind. As for their children they were on the hilltop with a van of Dust Sages discussing what is to be done if Webspinner does not agree to the terms.

"We shall burn him where he stands," growled one of the Dust Sages.

"You will not," snapped Froki. "But you shall freeze him then pierce his heart with a sword that is how we will finish him honorably."

"I concur with Froki," said Ariel leaning on his spear. "A sword to the heart would be most poetic, for Webspinner has stricken the hearts of many men throughout Remnant with his devices." The Dust Sages all nodded in agreement.

"Enough of this about burning, freezing and piercing hearts," said Fallion sharply; "it will be our father and Auriel who decides on what becomes of Webspinner, we here to aid them in their victory that is all."

Froki was now red in the face, her ire churning in her. "How can you be so complaisant, brother?" She snapped. "We cannot just stand by idol and have our father and Auriel decide everything! Webspinner is treacherous if he does accept any of the terms set before him he needs to be struck down at that very moment."

Froliel standing opposite Froki chuckled. "Calm yourself Froki your anger will not help the matter; it will no more bring justice upon Webspinner than a sword on a rock to draw blood. Also, your anger does not suit your fair skin either," he said with a laugh.

"How dare you, you little—"

"What is this, heated words between siblings and friends before the parley?" said Silviron as he walked upon the quarrel.

"Father, I, I, a thousand pardons father," stammered Froki quickly bowing on one knee. "Forgive me, father, I did not know you were listening."

"Why? Would you ask for pardon later if I was listening? " said Silviron cocking his eyebrow.

"No, I suppose not," answered Froki.

"An honest answer, good, very well then, stand, all is forgiven," said Silviron distantly. Froki stood up; Silviron stepped closer to embrace her. "I know very well that you wish to please me, but Fallion is right, it is the decision of Auriel and I on what is to be done with Webspinner. Your heart is in the right place Froki you want justice so do I." Silviron then released his embrace.

Auriel had finished issuing orders to his captains. Now he was walking up the hill to meet Silviron. Upon his approach, he saw that his sons and Silviron with his children and the van of Dust Sages were already gathered at the top of the hill.

"Silviron!" shouted Auriel. "Are your troops ready?"

"Yes, they should raise their standard once we begin!" Silviron shouted back.

Once he reached the top of the hill Auriel immediately assembled his portion of the Dust Sages to follow him in the march. Silviron did the same. "Well my friend, it is time to begin, glory or ruin awaits," said Auriel to Silviron with a smile. They both then turned to their standard-bearers signaling them to raise the standard. Then they marched.

The banner of the Gray-Thorn army was that of a bear's head encircled with gray thorn branches set against dark gray. For the Gilt-Horns, their banner was a ram's head which was set in a sea of gold. There was a banner for every company making ten banners for the Gilt-Horns and twenty for the Gray-Thorns. The standard of the van that was before them had two halves, one for the Gray-Thorns and one for the Gilt-Horns.

The Gray-Thorns and Gilt-Horns wore armor of the same make as their leaders. For the Gray-Thorns, they wore silvery hauberks of fish's mail with mail coifs and they wielded round shields bearing the emblem of their clan. As for the Gilt-Horns, they wore cuirasses and cuisses that looked as though they made of gold upon which the sun shone redly and the shattered moon shone cold; they too wielded broad shields that bore their emblem.

Dark clouds were gathering over the dale making the sky overcast. The sun's glow could still be seen through the canopy of gray. A harsh, biting wind came in from the sea chilling the bone. During the march to the place of meeting, Demons attacked them, but could not overcome them, for their formations were broad and cunningly spaced to repel any attack; their flanks were well guarded. Not even the Great Carrion Birds could withstand them for the archers and ballistae would smite them out of the sky with keen aim.

The place of meeting was now in sight. It was an open tent of ebony wood and black canvas; two banners flew over the tent. Banners of black with a blood red eye set in the center; it was the mark of Webspinner. Under the tent's canopy, there stood two dark figures, one was small and wore a hooded cloak; the other was tall and was clad in black plate armor.

Silviron and Auriel stopped and the van came to a halt, the captains of both the Gray-Thorns and the Gilt-Horns saw this and ordered their companies to cease the march.

"There he is: the Webspinner," said Auriel in a grim tone. "Let us be done with this as soon as we can."

"This parley will indeed be quick and hopefully without bloodshed," added Silviron gripping his sword. They told the van to stay where they were and not to interfere unless commanded otherwise. Silviron and Auriel then took several steps closer to the tent.

"Halt!" boomed the tall dark figure from the tent. The tall figure stepped from within the tent and approached them. He wielded a black broadsword and tower shield bearing the mark of Webspinner. He wore armor of angular plating and his helm covered his face completely save for his eyes and mouth. He also stood tall, nearly as tall as Silviron and Auriel. The ebony-clad warrior stopped only a few paces in front of them.

"I am Galmor," said the tall warrior who was looking at Silviron and Auriel as though he were measuring their character with just his sight alone. "Do you stand for this rabble?" he asked in a dark tone.

"We represent the free peoples of Remnant," answered Silviron.

"Follow me then let us have these talks at once." Silviron and Auriel followed Glamor into the tent warily.

They stepped into the tent and there Webspinner stood before them, who was much smaller than they have anticipated. Webspinner was covered entirely with a hooded cloak, even the face of Webspinner was shadowed by the hood. Galmor took his place next his master; they were speaking to one another in whispers too faint for Silviron or Auriel to understand. Galmor then turned to face them.

"She will now speak to you," said Galmor beside Webspinner. "Considering you have brought forth your legions you will speak first," Galmor finished.

"She?! Webspinner is a woman?" Silviron thought to himself. Silviron then looked to Auriel, who seemed unmoved by this revelation. "The accounts of Webspinner said that she was a man; even the spies we have captured said that she was a man. Why hide her identity? Is it so she could flaunt her dominant femininity before her adversary in the end? Whether or not her end be in victory or defeat?"

Silviron and Auriel stepped forward and introduced themselves in the manner of their fathers. "I Auriel son of Aurel of the Gilded-Spire, Elder of the Gilt-Horn clan stand for the free peoples of Remnant," said Auriel in a clear voice.

"And I Silviron son of Silvron of the Gray-Tower, Elder of the Gray-Thorn clan stand for the free peoples of Remnant," said Silviron in the same tone. "Before we begin," added Silviron. I ask of you, Webspinner not to hide your face during these talks, it does us great dishonor for you to see our faces, but us not to see yours: remove your cloak.

And she did, with one swift motion she unfastened the string on her neck and cast of her hooded cloak. What Silviron and Auriel saw shocked them for they had not something so terrible yet so fair in all of their days. Webspinner's robes were as black as night, her skin was like that of a pale corpse, the blood vessels on her arms and on at the corners of her eyes shown as crimson. Her nails were like ebony, the white of her eyes were black as the void and the color of her eyes were glowing red as hot coals stained with blood. Her pallid hair was tied back into a bun with three offshoots on both sides on which black ornaments were hung and upon her forehead was a diamond mark of sanguine. Indeed, she looked like a beautiful woman who was stricken with a curse and yet has retained a great deal of her beauty. And she spoke cold and cunningly, like a teacher disciplining her pupil.

"I have now cast aside my raiment that has hidden my likeness; will you then Silviron grant me my wish?" she said coldly.

"What wish would that be?" Silviron asked suspiciously. Webspinner answered with more power than what Silviron expected, her voice was clearer than before and she made her wish the same manner as he did.

"Do not address me by the pet name that your people have come to call me: 'Webspinner'. You will instead address me as Salem; for it does me great dishonor for me to address you by your true names, but for you not to address me by mine."

Silviron and Auriel recognized this name or word rather; though they could not place the meaning of it, they remember seeing it in the old tomes kept by the lore-masters of their clans. It was an ancient word far older than even their greatest forerunners. Auriel shifted as though the mere mention of the name moved him. He stepped forward taking a deep breath then he spoke at length.

"Now that we have granted for each other our wishes it is now time to speak of how you are to pay for your wrong doings. Let me first address the greatest of your crimes against the free peoples of Remnant. We know full well that you are responsible for the death of Elder Albanus of the Ivory-Maw clan and Elder Ater of the Ebony-Claw clan by means of poisoning Ater then shifting the blame unto Albanus; thus rekindling the war between the two clans and bringing ruination on the people of Vallem (now known as Vale). There is also, the most heinous crime; the attempt on the life of her benevolence Aviva the Maiden of Spring by your woman assassin. Yes, I know that your most prized conspirator was a woman; you had hoped that in your assassin's success, Aviva's last thoughts would be of her killer and thus her power would move to your subordinate and you would have a Maiden at your command. There are many other crimes against the free peoples of Remnant for too numerous to count, but these are the greatest of your measure of wickedness against the free peoples of Remnant." Auriel finished and Silviron stepped forward to say his part.

"These are the choices left before you. You can either forfeit your life or live the rest of your days in service to the free peoples of Remnant. The choice is left to you." Salem stood silent for a short moment when her response came it was cold and cutting.

"Ambassadors are typically chosen by the people, but instead, you have elected yourselves, such arrogance. As I understand it no moot has been held by the other peoples of Remnant. And why should they choose you to stand for their grievances? After all, your fathers' fathers, Aurelus, and Silvryn have wrought more destruction on Remnant in their lifetime than I have. Pruina the frost lands of the North, Vacuus to the west of Vallem and The Forsaken Isle of the south; the peoples of these lands have endured great pain at the hands of your fathers: the naval assault of Pruina, the ransacking of Vacuus and the subjugation of the Beast-folk who were then bound by your fathers to live on The Forsaken Isle. So then how can you speak on behalf of the peoples your forebears have ravaged? Salem cast her dark eyes on Auriel. "The Gilt-Horn clan was given its name when your grandsire Aurelus killed Pan the Gilded-Horn and banished his people to the Forsaken Isle. Of all of what I have said is but to say: If you are to serve justice upon me on the behalf of the free peoples of Remnant then who will grant the much-needed justice for the wrongs of your fathers? Many in Remnant still desire to kill you and subjugate your children as your father's fathers have done. I will, however, admit that I am surprised that the Beast-folk have joined you in allegiance against me. It seems that their fear of me outstrips their hate for you," Salem finished and the tent fell silent.

Salem looked as though she had grown taller than Auriel and Silviron. Indeed, they looked diminished in her overwhelming presence; for her words spoke true and cut deep. Silviron being of a stout heart stepped forward and broke the silence.

"Your knowledge of our grandsires is deep and very true, but it does not help you in your case. You still stand guilty for what you have done. And as for the justice for the sins of our grandsires, we will atone for them in time, as you so keenly observed the Beast-folk are on our side. And let me remind you of your place, we have hunted down and killed most of your agents, our scouts have found no army in this dale that could ambush us. You are for the most part alone Salem, save for your servant Galmor. Now choose, will it be service or death?" Silviron finished standing tall, tall as a king standing over a smote enemy.

Salem stood silent for a moment and when she spoke her words struck Silviron's heart like a blade of ice. "Silviron you speak with the same pride as your father Silvron, and with the same lack of discernment," said Salem with a smile. "Galmor is not my only servant in your midst."

Horror struck Silviron, for he had quickly come to realize what Salem meant; he turned to Auriel while reaching for his sword, but it was too late, with one quick motion Auriel thrust his spear into Silviron's side breaking through his aura and armor and making a deep wound into his side and with the end of his spear Auriel struck Silviron on the side of his face and he fell to the ground and saw no more.

Cries from his children could be heard from the tent and there was much panic and confusion amongst the Dust Sages. The Gray-Thorn army was in outrage for the betrayal of their Elder, slain by his closest friend. Great was the gnashing and thrashing of teeth, but all was silenced for a brief moment when Froki sounded her clarion horn, the horn was then followed by the horns of the Gray-Thorn captains to signal the onset against the Gilt-Horns.

As the armies set themselves against one another so did the van that followed Silviron and Auriel. At first, Ariel and Froliel tried to explain that they did not know that their father was a traitor, but Hallion and Fallion would not listen for they were in wrath and attacked them. The Dust Sages divided themselves in accordance to their loyalties and joined the fray. Froki, Silviron's daughter broke away from the battle with a Dust Sage who was the most loyal to her and they both charged Salem's tent. Froki was in a trance of fury-drunkenness and sought to kill Auriel, Galmor, and Salem. Indeed, Froki was fey and eager for blood.

The battle grew in intensity, Ariel and Froliel with their Dust Sages fought fiercely against Hallion and Fallion and their Dust Sages. Great were the feats of the Dust Sages, for those who wielded Burn Dust conjured jets of fire, those who used Freeze summoned spears of ice, there was also great whirlwinds and tearing of the earth by the Dust Sages.

Grand was the display of power between the Gilt-Horns and Gray-Thorn armies; though the Gray-Thorns outnumbered the Gilt-Horns two-to-one, the Gilt-Horns held their line on a broad hillock and they were impregnable. Both arrows and darts of fire, ice, air and earth flew to and fro the battlefield just as sparks fly off of a grinding wheel. And when the foot soldiers clashed there were many flashes of light from their Dust infused weapons. Froki and her Dust Sage were interlocked with Auriel and Galmor in bitter combat.

To look upon the battle in the dale from above was like watching a sea of silver compassing a sea of gold. But soon the great calamity would bring more darkness and death. The creatures of Grimm sensed the tribulation and smelt the blood from far off and they came in hordes from the South.

Soon the Grimm came crashing down on the Gray-Thorns and Gilt-Horns; many were the forms of the Grimm: Beowulfs, Eirth (Ursai), Piebald Serpents (King Taijitu), Oliphants (Goliaths), and much more shapes of Grimm there where of which names were not yet given. The beasts broke through the formations of the two opposing armies. The Gray-Thorns and Gilt-Horns who were once fixed one another turned their focus to the beasts surrounding them.

Upon the broad hillock and the fields around it, on which the armies fought, the two armies now held a circle formation. It was a futile effort. For the Grimm were strong and keen and clove their formation; Great Carrion Birds and Kerubh (Griffons) dove down from the dark skies and caught hold of the ballistae war engines and broke them apart in their terrible talons, the timber of the engines fell on the men below and they were crushed.

Hallion and Fallion had won their battle against Ariel and Froliel, then looking upon the battle not too far from them they knew the battle lost and retreated to the mountains and were never seen again.

Froki and her Dust Sage fought hard against Galmor and Auriel. Auriel ran his lance through the Dust Sage, but in so doing he left himself open; Froki took up her mace and struck Auriel on his head with such force she crushed his helm and skull. With Auriel dead it was now a duel between Galmor and Froki, with Salem standing back enjoying the spectacle of the bloody fray. Froki saw an opportunity to strike Salem down, with a fell war cry she dashed towards Salem mace ready for an overhead strike, but Galmor parried her attack and with a sidestep he thrust his sword into her face and Froki fell dead.

The Gilt-Horns and The Gray-Thorns were all but slain by the Grimm; those who tried to retreat were soon killed and devoured. The dale was black and ugly with Grimm and the grassy fields were now stained sanguine with blood.

Silviron woke with much pain; he clutched his right side where he was stabbed and noticed it was dressed with a bandage, soaked with his blood. He looked around, it was nightfall and he could still hear the howling of the Grimm not too far away. Not far from where he was kneeling, he could see Salem's tent now laying in ruin from the battle. His thoughts then turned to what happened earlier that day, Auriel's sudden betrayal, the pain of his spear then darkness.

"I hope my children have survived," he whispered to himself.

"I do not know whether or not your sons are still alive," said the all too familiar, cold voice of Salem, who was walking towards Silviron from behind. "But as for your daughter I am afraid she is dead," she finished in the same calm yet arrogant tone. Salem stood before Silviron with Galmor beside her.

"She fought well," said the dark warrior.

"That she did," Salem added. Silviron was shaking with ire for he believed that Salem was not lying, but he had no strength left in him to fight. So on his knees, Silviron straightened his back ignoring the pain in his side then he spoke and he spoke with clarity in his voice.

"Why is it then that you have spared me death? You could have easily have let bleed out. Is it so that you could gloat over me?

"No," Salem answered. "I wanted to tell you something ere you die. For you see your army as well as Auriel's forces fought against each other after they saw you fall at the hands of your friend. Your sons too fought against Auriel's sons and were victorious." Salem stopped speaking for a moment and whispered into Galmor's ear, who then walked off into the battlefield. "But something remarkable happened when the Gilt-Horns and the Gray-Thorns were attacked by the Creatures of Grimm; they ceased fighting for a time and focused their attention on a common threat. When they witnessed betrayal they sought revenge, when faced with a stronger more terrible force they united to face it, like the flip of a coin, they went from killing each other to fighting together. This is something I seldom see in Remnant yet I am no less impressed when I do," Salem paused for a moment she then turns to see Galmor returning from his errand. He was dragging two bodies; Silviron recognized them to be the bodies of his daughter Froki and his traitor friend Auriel. Galmor set the bodies down before them, laying corpses down in a dignified manner. Auriel's head and helm were crushed and Froki's face was horribly hewn, the blood staining her hauberk and her gray hair was speckled red.

"How is that you have turned Auriel against me and why did he wait until now to betray me?" said Silviron now shaking with grief.

"By means of whispers and threat of loss, one of the Dust Sages in your ranks was one of the last of my loyal spies after you and Auriel killed most of my fellow conspirators. He whispered things into Auriel's ear, he told him that if he did not serve me, his wife would be violated and then murdered," said Salem looking down on Silviron as a pompous noble would look down on a beggar.

Things were becoming clearer to Silviron. "Auriel said that his wife had taken ill. I doubt even his sons knew of her capture. This would also explain why Auriel showed such a display of anguish and doubt, it was partly legitimate, but partly an act as well," Silviron thought to himself.

"I instructed Auriel to wound you before your army and if he survived the following conflict I would return to him his wife. All of this does not matter now. But let me say unto this, my adversary as a reward for being a most worthy opponent. I will henceforth halt all my devices of intrigue against the free peoples of Remnant and I will order the remainder of my agents to cease all clandestine works," Salem finished, giving a slight bow.

Silviron was shocked by this; for he did not expect to see such a display of honor from such a foul enemy. For a brief moment, in Silviron's mind, he questioned the legitimacy her words. But whether her words were legitimate or not, he was not going to die silent and thus he straightened his back and gave his retort.

"If what you say is true then you have some measure of honor and you are not a complete coward. But let me say unto you this, my adversary." Silviron then took a deep breath then spoke with all the power and wrath he could muster.

"Curse you Salem, deceiver, usurper, and harlot!" boomed Silviron. "May you be cloven as I have been cloven and may you be broken as the moon is broken! May it not be by a tall warrior or a great clan that you fall, but a small thing! As warrior may shake the earth, may you shake entire kingdoms! But as a warrior may scale a mountain, but stumble over a pebble, may the littlest thing be your stumbling block!" With that, Silviron gave his all and knelt there before his foe in silence, with his head downcast. Salem knelt before the gray warrior and looked him in the eye while cupping the side of his face with her hand.

"My dear adversary," she said soothingly. "You were indeed a most worthy foe and I am going to enjoy watching you burn."

Salem then commanded Galmor, who standing guard to bind Silviron's hands with a cord. With Silviron's hands seized, Salem then took a Burn crystal from one of the Dust Sage's staves and removed his bandage, blood gushed forth from it; Salem then plunged the crystal into his side. Taking up Silviron's own sword she then struck the crystal in his wound. The crystal shattered and let forth its scarlet flame, the fire burned Silviron inwardly and outwardly, he was in fire, he was on fire then he was as fire.

When the crystal was exhausted of its power and the fire burned out it was a most horrific sight. Not only was Silviron's body charred and smoke rose from his body, the flames with the help of the cords around Silviron's wrists, caused his flesh and sinew to contract in such a way it looked as though his corpse was bowing before Salem, begging her for mercy of which she spared none.

Salem stood there smiling over the body of her smote foe whose flesh was charred and smoldering. She then looked upon the fields where the battle took place, admiring the ruin that was wrought there: soldiers lying mangled in every pose of death that one can imagine, the ballistae now torn and splintered, and the Grimm feasting on carrion which was their spoils of war.

"You were a most worthy opponent," said Salem looking back down on her burnt foe. "But I still prefer seeing you kneel before me."

Galmor came forward toward his mistress then knelt before her. "Is it time my mistress?" asked the dark warrior.

"Yes it is, fare thee well, Galmor," Galmor then tore off his breastplate and planted the hilt of his sword firmly into the earth then he threw himself upon his own blade.

Salem soon made her way out of the dale; she went unnoticed for she keenly avoiding the Grimm. She made her way to one of the mountains to the South-East. On the mountain's summit, she stood; there was a great gale, her garments flapped loosely in the wind as she looked upon the sun rising over the dale, casting its burning rays on the bloody battlefield below.

"I am eager to see what Man and Faunuskind will achieve in the time that I am gone," she said to herself. "Perhaps they will overcome the creatures of Grimm and build kingdoms with guardians to protect them, and perhaps they will grow stronger and more cunning than their ancestors and rise above the darkness. But it does not matter, for in my return I will wash it all away."

The End


End file.
